battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault
The Assault 'is a playable kit in many games of the Battlefield series. Games in the series that include the kit are: ''Battlefield 1942, Battlefield Vietnam, Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, its Vietnam expansion, Battlefield Play4Free and Battlefield 3. The kit features weaponry that would commonly be used for conventional warfare. Overview The Assault kit is a kit featured in almost all ''Battlefield'' games. Under most circumstances, it is intended to represent the "standard" soldier in an armed force, usually being armed with a mid-range weapon. Under most circumstances, it is more potent against infantry than any other kit, usually with less spread standing than other kits or more reserve magazines, as well as their grenades or grenade launcher. In Battlefield 1942, the assault kit uses a light machinegun or a squad support weapon, as well as grenades and a handgun. In Battlefield Vietnam there are two types of assault kit, the regular assault and the Heavy assault, with the latter focusing primarily on firepower. The games set in modern or future eras, with the exception of Battlefield Play4Free, feature an assault kit wielding a full-sized assault rifle or carbine alongside a grenade launcher or other underbarrel attachment. The primary gadget changes with each installment, with some iterations featuring the medkit being used by the assault kit, others showing them with the ammo box, and still others with no gadget at all. Battlefield 1942 *Combat Knife *Automatic Infantry Weapon (varies by team) *Pistol (varies by team) *Three (3x) Grenades Battlefield Vietnam USMC/ARVN/VNAF Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M16 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *CAR-15 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades US Army Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *M16 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *Mossberg 500 *M1911 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades MACV Loadout 1 *Combat Knife *CAR-15 *M-19 *Three (3x) Mk.II Grenades Loadout 2 *Combat Knife *CAR-15/XM148 *M-19 NVA Loadout 1 *Machete *AK-47 *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Loadout 2 *Machete *RPD *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Viet Cong Loadout 1 *Plantation Knife *AKMS *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Loadout 2 *Plantation Knife *Type-53 *TT-33 *Three (3x) Stielhandgranate Battlefield 2 '''Assault is an all-round combat class in Battlefield 2. This class is mainly used for conventional warfare. It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, but has the advantage of a default grenade launcher and more reserve magazines than the also assault-rifle armed medic kit or carbine-armed Specialist kit, as well as the assault rifle's default low spread when compared to the light machineguns or shotguns. In addition, they come armed with smoke grenades, allowing them to move up on an otherwise contested battlefield without being spotted. Weapons Pistol The Assault class carries a standard, unsuppressed pistol, which will vary by team. They all are functionally identical; they are semi-automatic, with fifteen rounds and relatively low power. Primary weapon The Assault class carries an Assault rifle or battle rifle. All assault rifles can be swapped out for a non-faction-specific weapon such as the F2000 assault rifle or G3 battle rifle. However, each faction has its own faction-specific primary weapon. The United States Marine Corps is issued the only three-round burst assault rifle, the M16A2. The Middle Eastern Coalition is armed with the AK-101, while the Peoples' Liberation Army is issued the nearly identical AK-47. The addition of the European Union with Euro Force included the L85A2 assault rifle. All of the automatic assault rifles fire at 600 rounds per minute from a 30-round magazine, and do a damage of between 34 and 38. The G3 also fires at 600 rounds per minute, but from a 20-round magazine and inflicting 40 damage. The M16A2 does the lowest damage of any other rifle, at 30, and is limited to either three-round burst or semi-automatic, but it does fire at 900 rounds per minute per burst. Other equipment The Assault kit has a variety of other tools to use. Like all kits, they are armed with a combat knife for close-combat. With most of the assault rifles, the kit comes with a grenade launcher. The M16A2 is armed with the M203, the L85A2 with the AG-36, and the PLA and MEC AK-47 and AK-101 being armed with the similar GP-25 and GP-30 grenade launchers. The non-faction-specific F2000 comes armed with a GL1 grenade launcher. Each grenade launcher is functionally identical, but have different swap-to and reload times. The G3 does not come with a grenade launcher, but rather with standard fragmentation grenades. In addition, to their grenades and knife, the assault kit is armed with smoke grenades. The smoke grenades blanket an area in a thick white cloud, disabling spotting of infantry or vehicles within the cloud, while also obscuring vision in the area. The F2000 enables the use of Flashbang grenades, which blind and deafen anyone caught within the blast radius. Battlefield 2142 The Assault 'class returns in ''Battlefield 2142, but takes on the role of the medic as well as an all-round combat class. The Assault class includes medkits and defibrillators (when unlocked) to assist in team offensives, especially in close-quarters combat onboard Titans. The assault rifle equipped to the class is an effective close to medium range weapon, but may require burst firing or firing single rounds to kill at long ranges. *Combat Knife *Pistol (varies by team) *Assault Rifle (varies by team or choice when unlocked) *Medkit *Frag Grenades (when unlocked for all kits) *Choice of 2 unlockables (list below) Assault soldier with a SCAR 11.]] *Herzog AR-Shotgun *PK-74 AR-Rocket *SG-34 Smoke Grenade *AED-6 Defibrillator *CM3-N Radar Grenade (Northern Strike) Battlefield: Bad Company The '''Assault class of Battlefield: Bad Company ''use an assault rifle with a grenade launcher as their main weapon. Like in previous ''Battlefield titles, the first assault rifle is faction specific, however other assault rifles can be unlocked for use by all factions. The US Assault's main weapon is the M416, the RU Assault's main weapon is the AEK-971 and the MEC Assault's main weapon is the AUG. The Assault can unlock the LIFE-2 gadget, making them one of the two classes in Battlefield: Bad Company ''that can heal themselves, the other being the Support class that heal with medkits. Unlike the assault in the sequel, the assault cannot give out ammo boxes to other teammates, so they must always go to the pre-designated indestructible ammo boxes, which is much more dangerous since they're exposed to fire from the enemy. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Assault soldier with an M16A2 SA]] ]] The '''Assault' kit returns as a combination of the Assault and Support kits from Battlefield 2. The kit is essentially unchanged, but with the ability to drop ammunition kits to replenish friendly ammo. Assault soldiers may also unlock smoke grenade rounds for the 40mm launcher, or swap the launcher with an under-barrel shotgun. When the primary weapon is an all-class weapon, like a shotgun or battle rifle, the grenade launcher is replaced with C4, which invariably destroys all vehicles in one pack of explosives. *Combat Knife *Pistol / Tracer Dart Gun (of choice when unlocked) *Assault Rifle (of choice when unlocked, can be swapped with unlocked weapons for all kits) *M203/XM320/GP-30/GL1 under-barrel grenade launcher (can unlock smoke grenade rounds or under-barrel shotgun) *C4 Explosives (can only be equipped when using a weapon unlocked for all kits, such as the Thompson or a shotgun) *One (1x) Frag Grenade (can be increased with specializations) *Ammunition Box (Infinite use when unlocked) Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the Assault class is relatively unchanged from the base game, however, the assault rifles available do not feature an underbarrel grenade launcher, and is replaced by an M79. Players can no longer equip the 40mm Shotgun or the 40mm Smoke Launcher, neither can they use the 4X Rifle Scope or Red Dot Sight. US Assault.png|A render of the US Army Assault skin NVA Assault.png|A render of the NVA Assault skin Battlefield Play4Free The Assault kit returns in Battlefield Play4Free almost identical to Bad Company 2. Its role is to take down enemy infantry and replenish teammates' ammo. It is equipped with an assault rifle and several gadgets obtainable via Training customization. Inventory *Combat Knife *Pistol (M9 by default) *Assault Rifle (G3 by default) / Shotgun *Frag Grenade (unlocked via training customization) *Ammunition Box *C4 (unlocked via training customization) *Flare Gun (unlocked via training customization) Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Assault kit is back, nearly identical to Battlefield 2142's Assault, being a combination of Battlefield 2 Assault and Medic. The Assault has changes from Bad Company 2, being balanced in order to take out dependency of Medics with LMG's on the frontlines. Although it is assumed that all or at least the majority of assault rifles are able to equip an underslung 40mm Grenade, the player is now able to choose to use the grenade launcher as well as Medkits or a Defibrillator to be able to keep teammates healed and ready to continue the battle, taking the Medic spot on the battle. Tactics Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Classes of Bad Company 2